


Snapshots

by Sorariru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheol as a photographer, I dont know help me, Its like my first time to write smut its not even smut i think, Jeonghan and his hair problems, Joshua as an erotica manga artist, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of jihoon, Mentions of nakedness and toys, Pining, Slight Angst?, Title sucks, threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorariru/pseuds/Sorariru
Summary: “Took you long enough jerks,”Jeonghan groaned, already feeling Seungcheol’s fingers inside him. Much comfortable than the plastic that had been in his ass before.“Sorry babe,” Joshua mumbled, leaving few good marks over his boyfriend’s neck.“Beautiful as expected, Yoon Jeonghan,” Seungcheol mumbled, having his turn to kiss Jeonghan.“Of course,”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the format is a lil fucked. I uploaded this on mobile lol

Seungcheol was a part of their photography club back in highschool.

He had half of his collection in the school newspaper. Each had a story to tell which his friend, Jihoon, helped in creating. It was safe to say he has an eye for beautiful things.

So, when he met Yoon Jeonghan, he knew he had to capture the beautiful man’s wakening beauty. He knew each moment would be grazed with beauty that he will regret not taking. Seungcheol follows him around, asking permission to be a part of his growing photo book collection. Jeonghan had flippantly said no as he was too busy with warring the student council about ‘hair color does not affect my studying so shut the fuck up’.

Jeonghan had been a target of hair policy. His shoulder length hair _dyed_ blond. Everything about him screams ‘delinquent’. The student council had used brash measure in containing him and his blond head but to no avail. It just fueled the fire in him and practically stated that his hair could not affect anyone nor his studying. Jeonghan sat up a petition and fiercely fought against the hair policy.

Seungcheol found it so beautiful on how fierce his schoolmate is. So he captured everything. The way his blond hair swaying in the air as Jeonghan actively argue with the student council president, eyes sharp and mouth spitting insults and student rights as if rapping. Everything captured and frozen in time in a single photo.

It was definitely one of Seungcheol’s prized possessions.

The photo, kept and hidden properly, had somehow went to Jeonghan’s hands and suddenly it had been a key item on how they officially became boyfriends.

When they went to college, things had been a little shaky because of the different schedules. Jeonghan had went to Communication Arts while Seungcheol pursued Photography. His schedule was all over the place, only garnering two hours of meeting in weekdays and thankfully their Sundays were vacant to meet. Jeonghan was fully loaded on Saturday, hellish schedule of twelve hour straight lectures. It does not help that they were not dormmates, Seungcheol was roomed with Jihoon while Jeonghan was alone in his room. Seungcheol had been sneaking out to sleep at his boyfriend’s room to comfort him.

It was two years of college before they met Joshua.

There was a project where Seungcheol was given okay to have anything as his topic and anyone as his model. So off he goes to find inspiration. Apparently, he did not have to go too far from his building because he found one sitting in front of his building, pouring life into his notebook.

It was a man with a beautiful shade of chestnut hair drawing what seemed like a manga sketch on his ruled notebook. The glint in his eyes took Seungcheol’s breath away, briefly reminding him of the time where Jeonghan was fighting for hair rights. It was the same but all over different.

Whereas Jeonghan was all fierce and intimidating, this man was the complete opposite. It was soft yet passionate, Seungcheol liked to say. With the rays of sunlight accentuating his hair, a little quirk of lips telling how much he loved drawing, eyebrows furrowed in concentration- Seungcheol took a snap, forever frozen in time.

Seungcheol immediately asked permission if he could use the photo he just took for a project and keep it in his collection. Amazed by his skill, the man agreed and introduced himself as Joshua, the transfer in the linguistic department from America.

He ignored the twinge in his chest as they continued to chat under the basking sunlight, pouring their passion out in the open. It was comfortable- too comfortable with someone he just met but he liked it.

As if fate was playing a prank on him, the American transfer was actually Jeonghan’s new roommate.

The days continued on and Joshua fits within their pair, as if he was a missing puzzle piece that they never knew along that was missing in the first place. Seungcheol was brash yet understanding, Jeonghan was cunning yet observant, Joshua was adjusting yet accepting.

Seungcheol loved their photos, the snapshots of their daily lives. The scattered polaroids, towering books, messy assorted pointed pens- it was their lives. Passions. Their identities.

And Seungcheol loves everything about it.

* * *

 

“You’re eyebags are hot, do you know that?”

Seungcheol pauses mid-sip as he stares at his boyfriend’s roommate. Joshua said it so casually like he was commenting about the weather. He could practically hear the pencil scratching against paper and he knows that Joshua was drawing him- and his eyebags apparently.

“I-uhm- thanks. No one told me that before,” he knows he was stuttering but how the fuck should he comment on that when it was seven o’ clock in the morning and he was just having his first morning coffee. Fuck, he was not awake enough for this.

“You should know that. One of your best charms really,” Joshua hummed, stops sketching just to bite on his sandwich.

Then he continues drawing on his sketchpad. Seungcheol could see a page full of various perspectives of his face and he swears that it was empty before he arrives. _He only arrived twenty minutes ago._

Joshua was not just any aspiring manga artist, apparently he is an R18 manga artist that goes by his Korean name Jisoo. Seungcheol heard that he was well off and was living under his own salary than his parents. Seungcheol has not read any of his works yet but he knows everything about it was gay porn. Jeonghan once told him that Joshua hired some of their friends just to pose and stuff.

“Joshua it’s too early for porn,” Jeonghan commented from the kitchen.

“You don’t say that when you have your pink butt plug up your ass first thing in the morning.” Joshua quips.

Seungcheol chokes on his coffee.

* * *

 

Joshua is a piece of shit sometimes.

Sure, he has been dubbed as the angelic hyung out of all the 95 line in their circle. He’s the one who cursed less and had been the one to reprimand the guys when the cursing gets too unnecessary. He helps old people to cross the street. Refills the fridge without question. Does his house chores on time and without complaint even though Jeonghan piles the laundry too much. A gentleman and an angel. He gets it.

But he is still a piece of shit sometimes.

Especially during deadlines.

Okay, so Jeonghan might have forgotten that it was the peak of Joshua’s deadline and they have a compromise that Jeonghan would absolutely not shit on Joshua’s schedule unless he wants to pay the 70% of the rent.

But like, does he really have to watch him get laid? Like really? On plain sight?

They came from a party which Joshua did not attend to because of deadlines. After getting too drunk, the compromise he had with Joshua out of the window, hands wandering too much on bodies, they thought of doing it in Jeonghan’s apartment because its closer than Seungcheol’s. They slammed the door open and Seungcheol practically pushed him to the couch and started stripping him.

Seungcheol situated himself above him, palm hot against his throbbing member, pants forgotten somewhere. Jeonghan is a mess, back arching from pleasure and legs raised with the help of Seungcheol. It was a wonderful moment and Jeonghan knows his boyfriend will not be merciless and make him orgasm three times this night.

That was until Seungcheol flipped him on fours and his eyes caught sight of the manga artist, watching silently from the dining area. His hands were working lightly on his sketchpad, as if he was trying not to disturb the couple with his loud sketching.

Jeonghan said the first thing he has in mind.

“What the fuck Joshua.”

Seungcheol stopped his ministrations and followed his line of sight, finally realizing that they were indeed not alone. He yelped and scrambled away from Jeonghan, using the sofa pillows to cover what dignity he has left.

The manga artist had the audacity to pout “Oh no. Please continue like you haven’t seen me. Things were just getting good. Go on, continue.”

Seungcheol squeaked and Jeonghan could feel that his hard on was not that so hard anymore. He groaned in annoyance, completely sober and not so horny like he was fifteen seconds ago. He dragged his boyfriend to his room, probably to regain whatever they had started.

He would be lying if he didn’t got hard again at the thought of those cat-like eyes wandering on his body as he writhe in pleasure. Jeonghan shudders. He has a boyfriend. He should stop thinking like this. Jeonghan pushes Seungcheol to his bed and cuddles the hell out of him to forget.

* * *

 

The couple had a date. Which totally means, Joshua has the dorm all to himself. He could use the precious quiet time to clean the room or maybe outline the next volume.

He doesn't do anything as planned.

Joshua whipped out his special sketchbook and started outlining his two favorite person ever since he came to Korea. The entire sketchbook was filled of Seungcheol. Or Jeonghan. Or Seungcheol and Jeonghan together.

Joshua met Jeonghan when he was looking for an apartment that could be paid with is current salary as a manga artist. A room big enough to accommodate with his life as a manga artist. Jeonghan had agreed with his terms and condition, himself being busy with the college and requested to inform him whenever he would have naked models around the house so he could bust out and camp in his boyfriend’s dorm instead.

Jeonghan was not that good looking but his charisma makes up for it. He was one of those guys that you would have a crush because he was practically oozing out pheromones since birth. His charms were heavily accentuated by his long hair.

When they first met, it was shoulder length, dyed burgundy. He looked a little yankee but Joshua can’t say he did not like it. Even though he looked like a girl from afar, Joshua was sure the man had several jaws dropped when they realized Jeonghan was a fully pledge man and will be able to bridal carry anyone at any given minute.

While Jeonghan is a little lean which is the reason why he was mostly mistaken as a girl aside from his hair, his boyfriend Seungcheol makes up for it with his muscles. It was not bulky per se but Joshua knows that between the couple, Seungcheol had been the one to carry the heavier stuff (aside from the fact that Jeonghan is lazy as fuck but that was besides the point).

Joshua could repeatedly draw his face and thighs. Those sinful thighs that was too firm and plump that Joshua was sure made him even gayer than he already was. Joshua accompanied the couple once in an arcade and he witnessed him playing Dance Revolution. It was safe to say that if Joshua was asked which body part he liked from Seungcheol, it was his thighs (his permanent eyebags comes in second unsurprisingly).

He knew it was wrong to pin on someone was taken. He also knew it was more fucked up to pin on two guys in a relationship. It was just wrong. Jeonghan and Seungcheol was already a perfect fit. There was no need of a Joshua in the picture.

So, he hid everything, his wonderful pieces of them he drew himself in the middle of nights when he could not sleep. Even the doodles he made unconsciously, only to realized it was Jeonghan or Seungcheol’s faces. He hid everything.

Even the time when he caught them having sex on his (and Jeonghan’s) couch, he hid his raging hard with his strategically placed sketchbook. Like he had been sketching them having sex instead of hiding his boner. Jeonghan cursed and dragged Seungcheol to his room. Joshua sighed sadly, letting everything fall on the floor and cursed on how stupid he was for falling in love and lusting over a couple.

Needless to say, he took a cold shower and had a walk at eleven in the evening.

When Jeonghan said his latest volume of manga was too angsty and had too many angry sex, Joshua passed it off as a friend’s experience. It was a lie but he would do everything not to lose what he already has with the couple.

Everything about that night was vivid in his mind. When they kicked the door open, smashing lips, hands all over their body-

Joshua reaches below and grips it lightly, already feeling arousal settling in. He looked around, checking the clock and figured Jeonghan won't be home in a few hours. With a few clicks, he activated the speakers and played soothing music.

He recalls Seungcheol biting Jeonghan on his nape, not particularly hard, not particularly soft- enough to leave a mark. Joshua knows it turned into a nasty bruise. He gives a little tug and spreads precum over the tip, just like the way he likes it. He was not supposed to make any noise but the thought Jeonghan- ever bossy and demeaning Jeonghan- submitting over Seungcheol-sweet and gentle Seungcheol- he could not help it.

He was half aware that he was making too much noise and that he was going to tip over to euphoria any moment. He was also half unaware that he had audiences.

Joshua has a bad habit of falling asleep when he had his orgasm. His orgasms were a bit too intense than other people so he passes out of exhaustion. So when he spurts out thick white ribbons, he falls to his bed and lousily cleans himself up. It was only at the brink of sleeping that he saw two pairs of eyes staring intensely at him. With no energy left, he falls asleep uncaring of the rather familiar intruders of his room.

When he woke up from the haze of post-orgasm, there was three things he realized all at once. First, he was still hard. Second, there was a hand stroking his dick. Lastly, there was something wet brushing against his naked nipples. He struggled a bit but then he was held tighter to wherever he was by the waist. He moaned when he felt something pinched his sensitive nubs, opening his eyes involuntarily.

So say the sight of Jeonghan, fully clothed, hovering over his naked body was a little discerning and arousing. Joshua could see how blown the other male’s pupils are. How simply dark they are and hungry. Certainly hungry.

“How do you feel ‘shua?” Jeonghan asked, cradling Joshua’s face lightly with his finger. As if the male was a delicate flower.

“W-What’s going on?” it was painfully hard to speak when the strokes on his member was getting erratic, he could already feel he would double up and cum any moment.

“The show you put on earlier was fantastic. Didn’t know you could bend like that Josh,” a deep voice coming from behind said. He turned his head and found Seungcheol smirking at him and finally he could piece together that it was not Jeonghan stroking him but him instead.

He was about to speak and retaliate for them to let him go when Jeonghan swipes down and takes his member into his mouth. Joshua could not hold off the profanities leaving him mouth from the pleasure he was receiving.

Seungcheol chuckled, voice dark and heavy with lust “I wonder how would the kids react when they hear their oh-so-angelic friend cursing as he get his blowjob?”

“Cheol those kids you are pertaining to are probably doing much dirtier sex than we do,” Jeonghan offhandedly commented. Joshua could not even give his opinion as Jeonghan started feeling up his balls, his mouth once again preoccupied with the tip of his member. Seungcheol seemed persistent in making him cum because his fingers are not letting up the stroking pace he got in.

It wasn’t long when Joshua finally gives in, spurting out white ribbons of cum and then passing out.

After waking up and properly clothed, Joshua goes on the motion of ‘what the fuck’ and scolds the duo about their irrational behavior. Seungcheol was about to apologize but Jeonghan beats him to it and asks Joshua out for a date. This, of course, makes Joshua more flustered, blushing red, yelling a yes and then going on a lecture that there are proper procedures in asking out. Waking them up with foreplay is not part of asking him out in a date.

"Okay so who had the bright idea of asking me to be a part of this?" Joshua asked, clearly exhausted from two orgasms "Not that I'm complaining, I would love to be with you guys."

"I did," Jeonghan huffed, brushing stray hairs off his face with his fingers. Then he pointed at Seungcheol "The idiot thought all three of us were already dating in the first place so I had to explain to him that it does not work that way and we had to formally ask you out."

Seungcheol scowled and slaps Jeonghan's offending finger "Well, I apologize if everything between us was so normal I forgot. You guys are already a part of me you know? Kinda forgot there was shit like formal asking you out"

The two others snorted. "Yeah right"

"Let me live for fuck's sake"

 

* * *

 

“Hannie, raise your legs a little. Thank you,”

Jeonghan reluctantly does what he was told and could feel the vibrating toy go deeper in his ass, hitting his prostate teasingly. He could feel the build up in his abdomen and if Joshua was not going to touch him any sooner he might cum right there and then.

Joshua was situated on a chair while Jeonghan was on the bed in his naked glory. His boyfriend was sketching his form painfully slow, even slower than he usually does with those naked models who goes to this house. While his other boyfriend, the Seungcheol AKA Jerk was hanging out by the door, watching the misery Jeonghan was in.

“If you cum, no sex for two weeks straight.” Joshua reminds him.

Jeonghan groaned and tries to think of dirty things while Joshua took his time. Which was an impossible feat since the dildo was pushing deep against his prostrate.

Ever since they came clear to each other that they wanted to date each other and Joshua was in the clear since the couple actually like him to be part of them. Since then, the duo became a trio.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol had been surprised at the fact that even though Joshua draws a lot of rated 18 stuff, the man was not as experienced as they thought he would be. So they took it upon themselves to teach the man and had been discussing on which kinks were too much (“No Hannie, we are not having sex in the veranda. We could get sick.” “But-“ “Sorry babe but I’m with Josh on this one.” “… meanies.”).

The naked models had over-all stopped coming save for several good female friends which were references when Joshua had an upcoming female porn manga to draw. Jeonghan and Seungcheol had took it to themselves to help Joshua in his career and helped in posing for his manga.

Joshua looks at his new sketch and smiles at it. It was perfect. While he had to modify the body a little bit because Jeonghan could not sit still with the vibrator in his ass, it was perfect. He puts down everything and as if in sync, he and Seungcheol are on bed to help Jeonghan in his pity state of horniness.

Joshua had been the first one to claim Jeonghan’s lips while Seungcheol took matters to remove the toy off Jeonghan’s ass.

“Took you long enough jerks,”Jeonghan groaned, already feeling Seungcheol’s fingers inside him. Much comfortable than the plastic that had been in his ass before.

“Sorry babe,” Joshua mumbled, leaving few good marks over his boyfriend’s neck.

“Beautiful as expected, Yoon Jeonghan,” Seungcheol mumbled, having his turn to kiss Jeonghan.

“Of course,”

* * *

 

As much as he loves his boyfriends and watch them work on their passion, Jeonghan is lonely as fuck. Sure, the Art department is busy (well the Liberal Arts was busy last month too but Joshua and Seungcheol had each other for comfort damn it). But would it really kill them to greet him a good morning or maybe stay at home for five minutes? He hasn’t seen a strand of Joshua nor Seungcheol’s hair for a week already. Fuck.

What should he do when lonely? Look for them because he is so sick of being alone in the dorms and would demand even an _hour_ of lunch with them. It was his birthday tomorrow to so they better their asses home before the clock strikes twelve or he’s breaking up (or not but like he’s emotional, he’s fucking lonely fuck).

He packs up a lunch (the pork cutlet that Joshua is obsessed over and spring rolls Seungcheol loves), and readies a speech of being a responsible boyfriend (which also translates that Jeonghan needs attention please notice him but he completely denies). He calls several friends from the art department to ask where the duo was and thankfully, they’re working a single project.

“I hope they enjoy their alone time,” he scowls, picking up the bag and storms out of his room.

Heading towards the art department, he noticed the lack of… busyness. There were less students working on projects- actually every project was already done. Everything dated from two days ago. He frowned. Was Joshua and Seungcheol’s group left to finish everything? Did they even finish it?

Worry settles in Jeonghan’s gut as he thought of ways to comfort his boyfriends. He speed walks to the room where apparently his boyfriends were working. He picked in and found the duo, hunched over… something. Weirdly enough, Joshua had his acoustic guitar strapped behind him. He pursed his lips and gently opened the door as not to disturbed his boyfriends in whatever project they are working on.

The first one to notice him was Seungcheol who gasped and quickly grabbed Joshua’s hand and whatever it was on the table. Startled, Joshua yelped and almost lost his footing.

“H-Hannie!” Seungcheol hides whatever it was on his back more “What brings you here?”

Jeonghan frowns at his behavior and turns to look at Joshua, who just avoids his eyes. They sure suck at hiding. He got worried for nothing, these motherfuckers.

“What brings you not to go home, you assholes?” Jeonghan scowls, drops the bag on a nearby table “Here I thought you haven’t finished your art project. No, you’re actually so chummy with each other and I think you totally forgot about me. Your _other_ boyfriend.”

Joshua pales a few shades “No Hannie-“

“Don’t Hannie Hannie me,” Jeonghan settles himself by the table, leaning on it comfortably although his eyes were glaring daggers “I was expecting like a grand project. Like you fucking disappeared for a whole week you pieces of shit. So explain yourselves because I know for a fact that you ain’t performing music in the art festival.”

Seungcheol looks taken aback and Joshua looks ready to cry in a few seconds. They both knew that Jeonghan does not have the best temper but seeing him calm but spitting venom makes them scared. The duo looked at each other before pulling out what Seungcheol was hiding.

It was a notebook. Jeonghan took it and read what was written. It was… song lyrics.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow and we had to… you know give you something since we’ve been too busy with the Art festival,” Seungcheol explained.

“We kinda thought your sick of us giving sketches and photos of you and Jihoon suggested we should give you something different for your birthday so…” Joshua added, looking as anxious as Seungcheol.

Jeonghan read every line, tried to decipher every scratched words. On Joshua’s dainty handwriting to Seungcheol’s stupid chicken scrawl. All of it about him. His stupid quirks. His stupid hair. His stupid romanticized beauty.

All of him.

“You fucking dorks.”

Jeonghan pounces on both of them and tries to give them the tightest hug.

“You fucking absolute dorks.”

Joshua laughs a little before engulfing him in a hug as well, Seungcheol smiles and hugs back all and the same. Jeonghan swears his hair will go white from all the stress these stupid idiots.

“I fucking love you ‘Shua, ‘Cheol.”

“We love you too Hannie.”

They’re his idiots anyways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time??? Help??? Sorry for this piece of crap. A friend told me my eyebags were hot and it all spiralled to this mess im sorry


End file.
